Tidurlah
by Profe Fest
Summary: "Kau sudah berjuang keras, Fon." Tangan itu menggapai tangan sang badai yang tak lagi dapat bergerak. "Akan kulindungi mereka, sebagai ganti dirimu. Tidurlah dengan damai, Fon."/FonMammon Fic! BL! RnR?


Seorang pria terbaring dengan kedua tangan saling bertautan, seakan menguatkan diri, berdoa, sekaligus mencari kehangatan. Seorang pria lain dengan tudung kepala panjang hingga menutup kedua matanya juga ada di sana, menemani pria yang terbaring tersebut tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Suasana hening itu begitu menegangkan, namun terdapat sarat kesedihan yang seakan memberitahu mereka akan ada perpisahan. Pria yang terbaring itu membuka matanya, kemudian memandangi pria di sampingnya. Pria bertudung itu memilih diam, bungkam.

"Apa ini sudah akhirnya?" tanya pria yang tengah terbaring itu pelan.

Tak ada jawaban setelahnya, pria bertudung tersebut enggan menjawabnya.

"Mammon…."

"Aku tak akan menjawab kecuali jika akan menghasilkan uang."

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir pria yang tengah terbaring itu setelahnya. "Kau tak perlu menjawabnya jika memang tak ingin."

Mereka kembali bungkam, menikmati saat-saat di mana mereka sama-sama terdiam. Meski mata pria bertudung tersebut sama sekali tak terlihat, tapi pria yang berbaring tadi yakin sekali dia tengah mengganti objek pandangannya cepat.

"Aku tak percaya pada akhirnya aku adalah korban setelah Verde," pria yang tengah berbaring itu menerawang, menatap langit-langit gelap yang berada di atasnya.

"Kau melemah ternyata. Ilmuwan itu memang payah, tapi tak kusangka orang semacam kau bisa kalah," kata si pria bertudung sembari menoleh ke arah lain.

"Bukankah ini suatu keuntungan untukmu?"

"…. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau tetap tinggal di dunia."

"Kau tengah mengasihaniku?"

"Lebih tepatnya mengasihani diriku sendiri."

Mereka kembali diam, membiarkan diri tenggelam dalam lautan kenangan yang amat dalam. Perasaan benci yang tumbuh dalam diri mereka mungkin sudah melekat dalam diri, tapi mereka lebih dari tahu bahwa cinta yang muncul lebih membara ketimbang api manapun di dunia ini.

"Sudah waktunya aku pergi, Mammon."

"Apa racun itu tak bisa menunggu? Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku."

Sebuah tawa. "Efek racunnya sekitar tiga hari dan sekarang sudah tinggal setengah jam lagi sebelum hari esok."

Dengusan. "Siapa kira ternyata paket kiriman itu berisi racun mematikan?"

"Bahkan sampai sekarang kita tak tahu siapa pelakunya." Pria yang tengah terbaring itu kembali menerawang.

"Millefiore itu pastinya. Akan kubuat mereka tahu sudah mengacaukan sebuah badai," dengus si pria bertudung tadi.

"Jadi kabut sepertimu akan membalaskan dendam?"

"Jawab saja sendiri."

Tawa kecil kembali bergema dalam ruangan. "Jujur saja, Mammon. Aku lebih suka jika kau menyimpan dendammu itu dan menyelamatkan semuanya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Perburuan ini sudah semakin tak terhitung banyaknya, setiap orang yang berurusan dengan keluarga lain terancam hidupnya. Aku seperti ini karena aku berpikir aku bisa melindungi mereka jika kuat, tapi nyatanya sekarang aku malah sekarat." Pria itu terbatuk setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Badai yang baik," pria bertudung tersebut mendesis, "jadi, meski kematian akan menghampirimu kau tetap memikirkan yang lain, eh?"

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan aku juga memikirkanmu?" Senyum menghiasi wajah pria yang terbaring itu.

"Hmph. Aku minta bayaran karena itu."

Tawa lain menyusul kemudian. "Selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu, Mammon. Biarkan semuanya hidup.

Pria yang tengah terbaring itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, senyum tenangnya memang tak lagi terpatri di wajahnya, namun wajah si pria tetap memancarkan aura tenang bercampur damai. Mammon, pria bertudung tadi, memilih untuk memendam seluruh kata yang bercampur aduk dalam dirinya, membiarkan semuanya tersampaikan oleh senyap yang menggantikan percakapan mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah berjuang keras, Fon," kata sang ilusionis seraya menjulurkan tangannya, meraih kedua tangan pria asal Cina itu yang bertautan. Dingin dirasakan oleh jemari Mammon kala menyentuh tangan sang _badai_, namun ia tak peduli. "Kau satu-satunya badai yang terlalu memikirkan orang lain ketimbang dirimu sendiri."

"Akan kulindungi mereka, sebagai ganti dirimu. Tidurlah dengan damai, Fon."

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama setelahnya, Mammon Chain berhasil diciptakan oleh ilusionis Varia tersebut… sebelum kematian datang menjemputnya untuk kembali menemui badai_nya_.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : HALO HALOOOOOOOO! Saya mampir lagi dengan membawakan FonMammon ihiyyy~ 3 btw TERNYATA FON MANGGIL SANG ILUSIONIS VARIA PAKE 'MAMMON' SEMENTARA MAMMON SENDIRI MANGGIL FON PAKE NAMA DONGSSS AHAAYYY~ Pairing saya sudah canon #bukan. Btw ini saya bikin gegara penasaran gimana para Arcobaleno mati di masa depan itu, saya bingung sih nggak baca _manga_ soalnya juga :| #tamvarin. Terus kepikiran kenapa Mammon mau-mau aja ya buat Mammon Chain padahal belum tentu dapet bayaran #eh, terus kepikiran ini deh #plaakkk.

Btw sori jika _feels_ gadapet bin tipo yang berkeliaran. Sampai jumpa lagi di karya selanjutnyaaaa~ Btw **Katekyou Hitman Reborn punya Amano Akira-_sensei_.** Saya hanya minjem doang~~~

-Salam FonMammon-

Profe Fest yang dirundung FonMammon


End file.
